venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Mothership Zeta Aliens
￼'Zetans' are a species featured in A Fallout Tale. They abducted Cywren Caster in Ep. 40. They also stripped her of everything, including her clothes, though Cywren gets her stuff back. The aliens abducted and experiment on people, presumably for research (as the entire ship seems to be for researching Earth). Venturian thinks they look like boogers or broccoli. People they have AbductedCategory:A Fallout Tale FactionCategory:A Fallout Tale AntagonistCategory:FalloutCategory:Mothership ZetaCategory:AlienCategory:GroupCategory:AntagonistCategory:EnemiesCategory:Cywren Caster * Cywren Caster * Timebomb * Sally * Somah * A Rivet City Guard * An Enclave officer, who died before Cywren woke up. * Colonel Hartigan- He died during cryo stasis. * Toshiro Kago: A Tokugawa samurai that Venturian thinks is Ghenghis Khan. * Paulson: A Cowboy from 1800's﻿ that wants revenge on the aliens for taking his family and his life away from him. * Elliott Tercorien: A soldier from the Anchorage War. He is scared, mad, and confused of the Great War, but chooses to help Cywren. * Hundreds of more people. Technology Firearms * Alien atomizer * Alien blaster * Alien disintegrator * Destabilizer * Ray gun * Drone cannon * Drone cannon Ex-B Melee weapons * Shock baton Vehicles * Mothership Zeta * Recon craft Theta * Support mothership Robots * Support drone * Guardian drone * Experimental weapons drone Known Ocupations *Soldier *Scientist *Ship Captain *Bodyguard *Windex Window Cleaner *Lawyer *Mechanic *Inventor *Weapon construction *Ship construction *Drone Connstruction *Waste Disposal Trivia * They are extremely weak as just punching kills them in a few seconds though their weapons are powerful and they have shields. This is likely because they weren't prepared for a "containment breach". * When he found out they abducted Sally, Venturian thinks the aliens made a very big mistake, though he's right but for the wrong reason as this girl may not be the Sally that he is thinking of. * The aliens for some reason do not like it when someone translates their language because the last person to do so was knocked out. * It is not known from what system or what planet they come, it is possible that their planet is name Zeta, as the ship itself is named "Zeta" and aliens are called Zetans in Fallout 4. * Some advanced human technologies were created by using alien technology, such as Skynet in Fallout 2. * Aliens wearing red clothes are not hostile, as they are workers. * The Enclave, the Brotherhood of Steel, and the Outcasts all seem to be aware of the aliens existence as the Brotherhood has information on Theta's location, the Outcast have power cells at Fort Independence and the Enclave has alien weapons aboard their Mobile Base Crawler. * The alien emblem seems to be three circles making a triangle as seen on the aliens uniform in the picture above. * They are obsessed with the Giddyup buttercup toy and machine, they have a room which Vent did not visit where there are hundreds of them, the reason for keeping Sally alive was because of her knowledge of the toy, through her captive recording it is heard they were excited that she knew what the toy was. Category:Timebomb Category:Sally Acachalla Category:Alien Category:Antagonists Category:Sadist Category:Species Category:Faction Category:Fallout Faction Category:There's quite a lot of them